Trapped
by InuWolfie
Summary: Al wants some time to act like a real 11 year old kid for once and play, so he makes Ed buy SAO and chaos ensues... (AU?)
1. Chapter 1

Woo! First fanfic ever! Sorry for any spelling mistakes or OCness. XS

Disclaimer: I do **NOT **own Fullmetal Alchemist or Sword Art Online.

* * *

"Ed, can't we just have the chance to act like NORMAL kids for once?" Al begged, walking down the street with his brother. Al had been begging his brother to buy new game that had recently come out, called Sword Art Online, which was a virtual reality game where you would fight with swords and whatnot. Al could see that Ed was close to caving and buying it.

"For the thousandth time Al, NO! We have to look for the stone, we don't have time for this!" Ed retorted, his face filled with annoyance for Al's constant begging.

"Pleeeease?" Even though Al was a suit of armor, you could tell if he could make a face he would have puppy dog eyes.

"Oh, fine, geez! I'll buy the stupid game! Happy?" Ed growled out.

"Yes! Oh thank you, thank you, brother!" Al cheered, unable to stop himself from jumping in the air and cheering, people on the streets giving him weird looks.

".. No problem." Ed's face turned up in a little smirk at seeing Al's little happy dance and they went off to buy the game, running to get in line. When they got there, the line was already huge and they quickly ran in line behind a black haired boy before the line got any longer. People gave Al strange looks, but Ed would glare at them and they would turn away. Finally, they reached the counter where the game was being sold.

"Aren't you guys lucky! You got the last set of nerve gear and SAO! Here you go! That will be $350, please." The game seller smiled, passing them the bag with the games. Ed shot Al a dirty look, which once Al saw put his hands up in surrender, and passed the woman the money before going back to the military dorms they were staying at. All the other people in line behind quickly dispersed, glaring at them for getting the last game and muttering under their breath, which both Ed and Al pointedly ignored. Once they were there, Ed dropped the bag on the floor carelessly and flopped on the bed, sighing.

"Brother, I'm going to set it up. Okay?" Al looked over to his brother.

"Yeah, yeah, sure. I'm just gonna take a nap, wake me up when you got it ready, ok?" Ed muttered, closing his eyes and rolling over, not bothering to even take off his boots.

"Ok. Good night, brother." Al said, before walking out of the room with the bag, leaving Ed to his thoughts.

* * *

It was late, around 7 PM, when Al walked back into Ed's room, watching him fitfully toss and turn in his sleep before walking up to him and shaking him awake gently.

"Brother, it's set up. Come on, wake up." Al said gently. Ed groaned before get up and rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Alright, alright, let's get this over with." Ed muttered grumpily. Al rolled his eyes internally and led him to where he set up the nerve gear.

"Now Ed, don't go making your character look taller or something weird like that." Al playfully teased him, poking his shoulder.

"Aww, but Al! What's the point if I can't be taller!" Ed groaned, and Al laughed at him before passing him his nerve gear.

"Here, brother, just put this on your head and say, "link start" and it should work." Al said before fitting the nerve gear over his helmet with some trouble, laying down next to his brother, before they both called out, "Link start!" And the game started up.

* * *

They both appeared in the game, Ed looking the same as ever with the exception of his automail, while Al looked like what he would have looked like if he had his body back. Ed spotted him and his eyes widened before he tackled Al in a hug.

"Al! Your body.." Ed gaped like a fish for a few seconds before Al pointed it out and he quickly shut his mouth and looked around. The place was bustling with people, some at shops while others just talking with others.

"This place might not be so bad after all..." Ed muttered quietly before Al started tugging him along to look at everything, eventually bringing them to an open field. No one else was around except for two other people talking farther down, and it was pretty quiet.

"It's so cool here, Brother! We can just act like normal kids and talk to other people our age!" Al suddenly exclaimed happily. Al was really the only one talking with other people, as Ed wasn't very good with talking and the only other people he ever knew that were his age were Al and Winry.

"Yeah, it is pretty nice here, huh..." Ed sighed out. "I almost don't want to leave..." He admitted quietly.

"Me neither. But we have to get our bodies back, not just have them in a game." Al whispered to Ed, even though the only other players around were two other boys who didn't seem to even know they were there. Suddenly, the boys teleported away, and Ed and Al stared at them confusedly. Ed broke the silence first.

"I guess we better log out. We're just wasting time in the real world we can't afford to waste." Al nodded, albeit sadly, before they both opened the menu, only to find out that the log out button was missing. Al tilted his head to the side.

"Brother, what?.."

"That's why those people teleported... but then that means-" Ed was cut off suddenly as they both were teleported away too.

* * *

When they arrived back at the Town of Beginnings, the sky suddenly turned red, message boxes covering the sky reading "system announcement". Ed glared up at it as a giant person formed, a huge red cloak covering him, blocking his body and face from view. Suddenly he spoke.

"Attention, players. Welcome to my world." The figure boomed. Mutters broke throughout the crowd but were quickly silenced as the figure spoke again. He introduced himself as Kayaba Akihiko, the person who created the game, and explained that the logout button was missing on purpose, saying they had to clear all 100 floors before they could all leave. As Ed took this all in, he wanted to scream. He had to finish this stupid game or they would be stuck in here forever? What about the Philosopher's stone? Or the homunculi? He snuck a look at Al and could tell he was thinking the same. He quickly placed a hand on Al's shoulder to try and console him, but before Al could respond, Kayaba continued with one last thing.

"If you die in the game, you can no longer be revived. Your avatar will be forever lost, and at the same time, your brain will be fried. Finally, I've left a present for you in your inventory."

Everyone started checking their inventories, and Ed cautiously did the same, finding a mirror. Curious, he used it, only to find it turned him into what he looked like outside of the game, returning his automail, and looked at Al in horror as his body turned back into a suit of armor. Why? They couldn't even get away with having their bodies back in a video game, it seemed. Kayaba turned to them, looking at Al with a raised eyebrow.

"This will be interesting..." He muttered, before turning back to everyone, calling out, "Good luck, players..." Before disappearing. The sky then reverted back to normal, leaving everyone in a shocked silence. Suddenly, one girl dropped her mirror, shouting "No!" And everyone came out of their shock, starting a riot, people pushing and shoving, trying to deny what just happened. Ed grabbed Al's hand and ran, running straight into the two other boys from before. Ed promptly fell on his butt, before jumping up and glaring at them, before realizing HE ran into THEM, and blushed furiously before ducking his head and muttering a quick apology before pushing through them. Of course, they could never get off that easily.

* * *

Bet you can't guess who they ran into! X3 Nope, I bet you already know. Anyways, please review! I know there's not much action right now, but it will get better!... I think. O3o;


	2. Chapter 2

RAWR! THANK YOU TO MY REVIEWERS AND FAVORITERS AND FOLLOWERS! I DO THIS FOR YOU! :3 Sorry if the characters aren't completely in character!

Disclaimer: I do **NOT** own Sword Art Online **OR** Fullmetal Alchemist.

* * *

-Ed's POV-

"Oi, where did you get the armor?" The red-haired boy asked, sounding suspicious. Well, he definitely wasn't telling them the truth.

"He found it. Anyways, it's none of your business, so we'll be going." Ed growled out, picking up the pace. Suddenly, he felt someone grab his jacket, and taken by surprise, fell straight onto his butt. Ed shot a glance at Al, only to see he was dealing the the black-haired boy behind them.

'Well, this is just great.' Ed thought, already in a bad mood from all that had happened. Right now all he wanted to do was punch someone's face in, but of course Al definitely wouldn't approve of doing just that to the boy in front of him, staring him down.

"What the heck do you want..." Ed growled at him, giving him one of his best death glares. It seemed to have an affect on him, for he faltered a bit before speaking again.

"I was just wondering how on earth you found a whole suit of armor when you're only level 1 right near the town of beginnings, and only just equipped it now, because I sure didn't see a person wearing a suit of armor before."

"Maybe you should get some glasses then." Ed retorted, turning his head away stubbornly. Out of the corner of his eye, he could tell he pissed the guy off, and he couldn't help but snicker a bit at his expression.

"Well fine, I'll leave it alone for now. My name is Klein. How about yours?" I looked him over suspiciously, before letting out and long sigh and replying,

"Edward Elric."

* * *

-Al's POV-

I watched Brother stomp off, and gave a sigh of exasperation. Suddenly, the black-haired boy behind him spoke, though it didn't seem completely directed towards him.

"I don't remember seeing any suits of armor like that in the beta, never mind on the first floor..." He muttered, giving him a suspicious look. Al nervously twiddled with his fingers, and replied,

"Well, um, you see... I was wearing a suit of armor before I entered the game, so when I used that mirror..." He explained, hoping he wouldn't push it further. To his relief, he seemed to buy it completely.

"Well, I guess that makes sense." The black-haired boy nodded to himself, before seemingly realizing he didn't introduce himself and blushed a bit.

"Oh, by the way, my name's Kirito. What's yours?" Al stuttered a bit, before replying,

"Oh, it's Alphonse. Alphonse Elric."

* * *

-Back to Ed-

After introducing himself, he gave a quick, "See ya!" Before grabbing Al's arm, who just seemed to have finished up too, and pulled him backwards with him, wanting nothing more to get out of there. They were already suspicious enough. Al seemed to be thinking around the same lines, and giving each a quick glance, they both waved and dashed off before they could ask any more questions, heading off to the next town for an inn.

* * *

-Kirito's POV-

He glanced at the twosome run off, looking them over suspiciously. What Alphonse said might have been true, but then, why would he enter the game wearing a suit of armor in the first place? Especially with his passive personality, he seemed too gentle to be wearing such a giant piece of armor. He would have to just try to ask them again later on, he supposed... Klein walked up beside him, and he took a deep breath, getting ready to say what he was planning to say before the two strange players barged in.

* * *

-Ed's POV-

After running a while, they finally made it to the next town, and Ed ran to the first inn he saw, happy that it didn't seem too full, and quickly bought a room, kicking off his boots and collapsing into bed. Al approached his side, and he turned towards him, a huge scowl covering his face. He spoke, feeling entirely too bitter for his own good.

"So Al, this is just wonderful, isn't it? We're stuck in a video game, not even with our bodies, we can't search for the philosopher's stone, and we don't even know if we can even get out of here ever again in the first place! Some day were having today, huh?" He let out a snort of disdain and rolled over on his side, feeling entirely too pessimistic for one day. "Goodnight, Al." He could feel Al's stare on his back, but he didn't make a move to turn over. He heard Al sigh and reply, "Goodnight, Brother." Before he fell asleep, trying to think over in his dreams what they were supposed to do now.

* * *

Hehe~ I hope it was at least semi-good! I tried to make this chapter a little longer, but I don't think I succeeded... O.o; Anyways, review, follow and favorite and I will try to update soon!~ :3


	3. Chapter 3

SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE! I had a bit of writers block... ^^" But here it is! A new chappy! :D Enjoy!

* * *

_-Time-skip 1 month-_

_-Ed's POV-_

**Well, it's been 1 month in this place. Me and Al have been training most of the time. We've found out that you can use alchemy here as well, and while sparring, it seems that Al is classified as an -Immortal Object-. I just plan on keeping Al out of fights with others unless its necessary. We've always traveled together alone anyways. I've decided it's better to avoid using alchemy as well. It's too risky if someone else saw. Nobody's made it past the first floor yet, either, and so many people have already died... Well, I better stop writing in my journal for now and get to the meeting. **

* * *

_-3rd person POV-_

"Come on, Al, we're going to be late for the meeting!" Ed hollered at Al, grabbing a sandwich Al made and pulling on his jacket, sticking the sandwich in his mouth to keep it from falling on the floor while he got his arms through the sleeves. Al came downstairs to Ed franticly trying to get his jacket on all the way before the sandwich fell out of his mouth.

"Brother... You're so messy with your food!" Al reprimanded him, before glancing at the clock and suddenly yanking Ed's coat on the rest of the way and pulling him out the door, yelling, " We're going to be so late!" The whole way, Ed chewing on his sandwich as he was pulled along.

* * *

_-Ed's POV-_

Al tugged me along, just as the meeting started, and I sighed in relief as we sat down, listening to the 'knight' talk. He briefly talked about how his party had found the boss room, and after some clapping from the audience he got onto the planning. I perked up, until suddenly he said they needed to be split up into groups of 6. Al and I only worked with each other! But, what he said did make sense... I looked around at everyone, already getting in their groups. There must be somebody! Well, at least Al and I could work together alone now- that thought was cut off when two others came over to them, clearly left out as well and needed a team. Then again, that black haired boy looked familiar... Oh well, guess they needed to team up for now after all.

* * *

_-Kirito's POV-_

Parties of six?! I glanced around anxiously, spotting a lone player in a cloak. I offered to be in a party with them, which they slowly agreed to. Suddenly, I spotted two others.

"Here, uh," I read the players name carefully, hoping I pronounced it right, "Asuna, you think we should go team up with those two as well? He did say we needed six in a group, but four should be enough..." I trailed off nervously, but the player just gave another little nod and headed over towards the two. Now that I looked harder, they seemed to look... _Familiar_. Hmm.

* * *

_-Third POV-_

"Since we need more in a group, do you want to combine ours? Just for this Boss.." Kirito mumbled. Ed and Al exchanged glances before Ed nodded.

"Sure, why not." They quickly joined a party together and Kirito glanced over their names, before his eyes widened in recognition at Al's name. Before he could say anything, though, the 'knight' spoke again.

"Okay, have you formed your parties? Then-" He was cut off when a player shouted from up above.

"Just a second!" He yelled, before hopping down the stairs and landing with a scowl. He had bright spiky orange hair and a small beard, with black eyes and some standard armor.

"My name's Kibaou. I want to say something before we take on the boss." Kirito cocked his head to the side a bit and Ed and Asuna sat still listening, while Al twiddled his thumbs.

"Some of you here need to apologize to the two thousand who have died so far!" He shouted, pointing up at the stairs, people letting out small gasps of shock. Kirito looked down a bit in shame, Asuna not revealing anything behind her cloak while Ed and Al listened closely. The 'knight' spoke.

"Kibaou, are you referring to the beta testers?" He turned on him, his voice full of venom.

"Of course! On the day this stupid game began," Ed nodded in agreement at the 'stupid' part, Al elbowing him warningly. "The beta guys ditched us beginners, and they disappeared. They took all the good hunting spots and easy quests for themselves, so only they could get stronger. And then, they just ignored the rest of us." He growled, and shook his fist at the crowd, yelling, "I'm sure someone here was in the beta! They should get on their knees and apologize, and give up all the items and money they've hoarded." He crossed his arms and continued his rant.

"Otherwise, we can't trust them to protect us as party members, and they shouldn't trust us!" Kirito looked even more ashamed if that was possible, and Ed gave him a quick glance, knowing he was one of them. One of the players looked like he was about to speak, but Ed cut him off.

"That's not a fair accusation and you know it. Some people from the beta could have been helping people, or looking for the boss so everyone could help fight it off! Sure, it might be true about some of them, but not all. Besides, you got a guide book, didn't you? It was provided for free at the item store." He looked taken aback but quickly retorted.

"Sure I did, why?" The player who was going to speak before finished for him.

"It was made from information given by the beta testers." Many gasps went through the crowd. "Listen, everyone had equal access to this information, and even then, many people still died. I thought the topic here was what we could learn from their deaths, and that could help us defeat the boss." Kirito let out a sigh, and smiled gratefully at Ed, who smirked back and waved him off. The other player turned to Kibaou, who grunted and stubbornly turned his head away and sat down, crossing his arms. The other player sat back down as well. The 'knight' continued his speech.

"All right. Then, can we resume?" Nods spread throughout the crowd. He continued.

"In the latest edition of that guide book that was just issued, it has information on the boss. According to it, the boss's name is Illfang the Kobold Lord. He is guarded by assistants known as Ruin Kobold Sentinels. He is armed with an axe and a buckler. He has four health bars, and when the last one enters red, he switches to a curved sword-type weapon called a Talwar. His attack pattern changes as well." Ed listened closely, taking all the information in, Al doing the same.

"This concludes the briefing. Lastly items will be automatically distributed. EXP will go to the party that defeated the monster, and whoever receives an item keeps it. Any objections?" Silence. "Okay, we leave at ten tomorrow morning. See you there!"

* * *

_-Ed's POV- _

I squirmed in anticipation for tomorrow. I wasn't really nervous, Al and I could take care of ourselves... He and Al walked down the street to the inn and I blushed at what I was going to ask.

"Hey Al, how do you think Winry's doing?" Al glanced at me, shrugging, before looking ahead and stopping abruptly, his red eyes wide. Before I could see what he did I heard a voice.

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" I knew that stuck up voice... The colonel? I turned to where I heard the voice and came face-to-face with Colonel Sarcasm... And Winry. Oh, NO.

"Uh, hey Winry...! How are you doing..?" I asked nervously, looking around for an escape. She was gonna wrench him when she saw his automail..!

"Fine, Ed. How's your automail? I trust you've been keeping it in good shape..." Her eyes glinted at that and I gulped, scratching the back of my head nervously and preparing to run.

"Well, you see... I kinda broke it when I was training with Al." And then I dashed for it. I could hear her hot on my heels with a wrench, bellowing a loud, "Eeeeeddd!" While Al stood back, giggling and Mustang smirked. Maybe it wasn't so bad here after all.

* * *

Lol Edo is actually starting to be okay with it! I don't blame him, right now it's like a giant vacation... Not for long. :D Review please! It **DOES** help me go faster.


	4. Chapter 4

ERMAHGAWD I FINALLY UPDATED GUYZ! Ugh its so bad XD ... Pst, it's shorter than Ed... Ôwô; and that's an achievement. And I don't really like how it came out but... Oh well. Anyways, I hope you like it! Sorry this chapter is really fillerish.. -w-

Replies:

billboytm: Thank you! ;w; I try my best! And I did a flashback of how mustang got here for you. w

TripleReader: I didn't even think of that... Ah, um, LOGIC! It connects with his souuul~ SCAAAARY~ XD I have no clue.

RukiaKuchikiRoyAi: It could crack his blood seal... ~ But yeah my friend wanted Winry to come but shes not gonna really be fighting, more of a healer and she can repair Ed's automail if he messes it up.~

So yeah anyways... Let the chapter commence!

Disclamer: I don't own FMA or SAO, thanks.~

* * *

-Ed's POV-

"Ow! Winry, what was that for!?" I yelled, trying to use my arms as a shield as Winry wrenched me over and over with her HUGE wrench.

"FIRST YOU BREAK YOUR AUTOMAIL, THEN YOU SUGGEST I STAY IN THE INN AND JUST SIT STILL AND WAIT HERE!?" I opened my mouth to retort, but she beat him to it.

"NO! IM COMING WITH YOU AND THAT'S FINAL!" I sighed wearily, muttering a sharp "Fine!" Under my breath and looking away stubbornly. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Winry smiling smugly at me and I growled. The colonel, who had been surprisingly quiet the whole time, threw in a smug comment.

"Well, now that your done with your LITTLE lover's quarrel, let's get going to meet the others at the boss room."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT HIS GIRLFRIEND TOWERS OVER HIM AND MAKES HIM LOOK LIKE AN ANT?!" I screamed, before I blushed a little at what I said and ducked my head until the blush faded.

"You, of course. Who else is as short as you?" The colonel said, smirking infuriatingly at me.

"Whatever, Colonel." I growled, an angry tick forming on my forehead. "So, we going or what?" Winry quickly collected all her stuff together into a bag and got ready. I glared a little at her.

"I'm still not happy about you coming..." She stuck her tongue at me and we headed out. I invited the Colonel and Winry into the group on the way.

"Ugh, too bad I'm stuck with you..." I drawled, throwing a glare at him and sticking my tongue out childishly at him. Mustang simply raised his eyebrow at me and smirked.

"Don't worry, I don't want to be stuck with a pipsqueak, either." he said simply, smirk still in place as he walked ahead to try and avoid the upcoming Ed rant while Al tried to calm me down and Winry sighed, muttering something about immature boys. Soon, we arrived where we were supposed to meet. When we got there, most everyone was already there. We walked up to the two others who were with us in the group. They looked up as we approached, and I couldn't help but be curious at the one with the cloak. You couldn't even tell their gender with that thing on... They looked to each other, before back at us. The black haired boy, Kirito, as Al had told me after the day we ran into them, told us what we were supposed to do as the 'leftovers', as he called us. I wasn't sure I liked being called that, but that aside, he said we just needed to take care of the small fry while they attacked the boss. I was okay with that, after all, that meant Winry wouldn't be in as much danger. Even if she was stubborn enough to refuse to be left behind, I never did say I was letting her fight. As Kirito discussed the rest of the battle plan, he mentioned something called switching. I didn't really understand all the much about the game even if it had already been a month, so I decided to ask what he meant... At the same time as the cloaked person. We looked at each, only sparring a glance, before we both settled for staring at Kirito expectantly.

"... Haven't you guys ever been in a party before?" We all shook our heads, and Kirito lagged behind, before slumping over exasperatedly.

* * *

(Mustang's POV)

I lagged behind a bit behind the others, unsure of what exactly I thought of this place. The technology was certainly advanced to be able to make all these things... I thought back to how I got in here and met up with Winry.

-OMG Flashbackz!~-

_I sat doing paperwork boredly, as usual, Hawkeye holding me at gunpoint for trying to slack off earlier and take a nap. I groaned as I took ahold of the next file, scanning over it lazily before something caught my eye and I read it over, only reading the parts that caught my eye with interest. _

_'It seems that the brand new VRMMORPG, Sword Art Online... Causing Deaths by melting the brain... When helmets were attempted to be removed, the same melting of the brain occurred... So far there have been many victims, too many to count as of now..' I stopped reading there, mulling over this confusedly._

_'Now that I think of it, I haven't seen Fullmetal lately either...' He looked up to his Lieutenant, Hawkeye, a bored expression still on his face._

_"Hey, Lieutenant, any sign of Fullmetal around lately? He's due for a report." She sighed at him._

_"Sir, get back to work. I'm sure Edward will come for his report soon, so don't use him as an excuse to escape your paperwork." I groaned, before grudgingly turning back to the task at hand, signing the paper nonchalantly before moving on to the next file. The next day, he was called in for a mission... To investigate the game. With Hughes. Because he signed that paper. He really wished he'd read it now... He sighed as he looked over the information more thoroughly, not getting much more info than his scan over the paper yesterday. He looked around and noticed he was near where Fullmetal and his brother were staying, so figured he might as well stop to check on just what exactly the little brat was doing. He started up the stairs, reaching his room number fairly fast and knocking rather loudly._

_"Open up, Fullmetal, I need your report." No answer. He knocked again, with the same result and he creased his eyebrows, thinking Fullmetal was probably doing it to piss him off. He sighed, giving him a warning he was picking the lock before picking it easily, thanks to his military training, and opening the door and striding in, looking around. The place was scarcely furnished, and it was almost like no one even lived here. He looked around before spotting them finally... On the bed with the helmet that the file described. He didn't... He was going to kill Fullmetal when he woke up, that was for sure... He strode out, feeling more worried than he should've and growled at himself. He didn't care, he was just doing his job, and this was the perfect chance to investigate. Now to get back to his office and get one of those helmets.. He was once again going to save Fullmetal's sorry butt. He definitely owed him big time for this._

-time skip-

_He had got the equipment set up, which had taken longer than he thought, and he gotten the higher up's approvement of it easier than he had gotten it set up. His lieutenant stood by, helping him get the gear on before looking at him a bit worriedly but covering it up._

_"Are you ready, Sir?" He stretched and nodded. _

_"Ready when you are, Lieutenant." He saw her hit the button and that was the last of the real world he would see for a long time.._

* * *

_When he came to, he realized he was in the middle of some kind of square._

_'I guess it worked then..' He thought as he looked around. 'Now I have to find Fullmetal and investigate this place..' He looked around, spotting a young girl looking to be in her teens with long blond hair and walking up to her._

_"Excuse me, Miss, but do you know a lot about this place? I-" He cut himself off as she turned around, looking surprised. Her face then morphed into shock as she recognized him. It was Winry. He stood there, speechless for a second before she broke the silence._

_"C-Colonel Mustang?! What are you doing here?!" She gasped, her shocked expression forming into curiosity. "Do you know where Ed is?" He shook his head._

_"I was hoping you knew, Miss Winry. I'm guessing that's why you're here? To look for Fullmetal and Alphonse?" She nodding, blushing a bit in embarrassment before looking back up at him, raising her eyebrow._

_"You still didn't answer my first question." She stated, and he sighed._

_"I'm here because I'm investigating this place for the military, and I wanted to know why Fullmetal was here slacking off instead of writing my report." She gave him a half-hearted glare at that before turning._

_"Well, I guess we can travel together until we find them then." She then walked away before I could get in another word, and I shook my head, following her. This way, at least, we'd probably find them quicker._

-flashback end-

I shook myself out of my thoughts as we arrived to the Boss area.

'And so it begins...' He thought, smirking half-hearted and following Fullmetal, teasing him about Winry as we walked into the entrance where they would brief us one more time before we began.

"Don't screw us up, Fullmetal." I said, using my most infuriating smirk on him.

"Don't be useless, Colonel." He shot back just as mockingly.

* * *

And a sucky end of the chapter~ -3- Well, yeah. R & R, Follow & Favorite! Until next time! -wave-


End file.
